She Lied
by A Beautiful Beast
Summary: I'm no good a summaries, forgive me. A BrambleXSquirrel story, but different from the ones you usually see. This is a story I wrote a long time ago, so sorry about that. T because I'm paranoid. :P NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've decided to upload more of my work. Dare I say that this was my first fanfiction and scare you off? Oops. Well, whatever. I wrote this a while ago, so the chapters are short, and it looks like I could use a beta. THIS IS NOT HOW I USUALLY WRITE! **

**By the way, this was posted under a different user's name. Moonfurtheawesomesause. (Mouthful, ain't it?) Anyways, she had posted this because I didn't have an account here, and wanted someone to be able to read my (spectacular, awesome, amazing, stunning, heart-wrenching, breathtaking) work. I HAVE FULL PERMISSION FROM HER TO POST THIS. Afterall, it was _mine._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Duh.**

* * *

"You think you know me," mewed Hollyleaf, the cat I had always known as my daughter. "And my brothers, Lionblaze and Jayfeather of ThunderClan. You think you know us, but everything you have been told about us is a lie! We are not the kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight."

I jumped to my paws. "What?" I could feel my eyes blaze with shock. "Squirrelflight why is she talking such nonsense?" I knew in my heart what she would say but I didn't want to believe it. She stood up and said the words I knew I would never forget, no matter how many moons went by.

"I'm sorry Brambleclaw, but it's true. I'm not their mother, and you are not their father." I stared at her, fear lighting my gaze. The cat whom I had trusted all my secrets to, all my love, turned her eyes toward the cat I had known only as my daughter. "Tell them, Hollyleaf, I kept the secret for moons, I'm not going to reveal it now."

"Coward!" Hollyleaf spat. She looked around the clearing, her eyes ablaze. "I'm not afraid of the truth! Leafpool is our mother, and Crowfeather -yes, Crowfeather of WindClan- is our father!"

I stopped listening after that. She lied... a small voice in my head whispered. She lied... I was horrified.

Leafpool padded across the clearing with her head bowed, and I could feel my anger boiling.

I stalked towards Squirrelflight and asked, "why?"

I couldn't miss the desperation in her voice as she mewed, "I had to! She's my sister!"

"And you couldn't trust me? My voice was shaking, and I felt a shudder pass through me. She didn't reply. "You couldn't trust me?" I repeated, sadness creeping into my voice. Then anger took over again. "Don't you think I would've helped you if you had told me the truth? But it's too late now."

I turned around, shouldering a path away, away from the cat who had lied to me for seasons, who couldn't trust me with her secret, even though it affected both of us.

"Brambleclaw-" she started as I walked away, but I ignored her. I ran across WindClan territory, not caring that I was deep in their land. I didn't stop running until I had gotten to my nest. I collapsed, only being able to think one thing. She lied, and I can never forgive her.

* * *

**I know it's short. I know it's completely from the books. I also know that it gets better, and that I will be updating once a day, every day. (Unless my computer crashes XD)**

**Reviews? Flames? *Grabs sheild* I'M READY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! As promised, the next chapter!**

**Icetalon1 -Thanks! The whole story has already been written; as I finished it about two months ago. I just decided to post it now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. If I did, Holly- NO SPOILERS! Gosh, I keep forgetting. Sorry.**

* * *

I opened my eyes and padded out of the warm den. A few cats had already gathered, so I began to divide them up into patrols. I tagged on to the dawn patrol. We padded along the ShawdowClan border, leaving markers as we went.

To my relief, ShadowClan had not crossed the border, and their dawn patrol was nowhere in sight. As we walked back, we passed a hunting patrol.

Squirrelflight was on it, and she was scraping dirt over a fat blackbird. It was an impressive catch, and when she finished burying it, looked to me for approval.

But instead of acknowledging it, I turned away. She looked hurt. But I didn't care, she had hurt me far more than I could've ever hurt her. It had been several moons since that terrible gathering, and I still hadn't forgiven her. She had tried to talk to me, to ask for forgiveness, but I had just brushed her off.

She would still give me sad glances from across the clearing. She watches me now as I pad away, I can feel her green gaze burning into my pelt. Every night, before I fall asleep, I remember two words. Two words that changed the way I think about Squirrelflight forever.

She lied... I knew that I couldn't treat her differently by sending her on the most dangerous patrols. Anyways, I could never do that, it would be wrong. But I can make sure our paths never cross as we carry out our duties.

Even though a lot of things have happened between us, I have secretly never stopped caring about her. That doesn't mean I still love her -caring and loving are two different things- but I still remember when it was just me and her against the world.

But I don't plan on letting her know that, ever. Though I care for her, I do not forgive her for lying to me, it tore me apart. It wasn't the fact that Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze weren't my kits, it was the fact that Squirrelflight had lied to me.

I was so sad that she thought she couldn't trust me. She says she trusted me, but if that was true she would've told me. But instead of trusting me, she decides to go behind my back, and lie to me.

Betrayed is the perfect word for what I felt, and still feel. I knew I could never forgive her no matter what. She could beg all she wanted, and I wouldn't give in.

Ever.

* * *

**Review, my pretties? I even take flames! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Agh! Sorry for the late update, I had no time at all yesterday. Sorry. The good news is that I'll put up another chapter right after this one is up.**

**Spottedpool -Well, here's more!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own Warriors . . . not trying to profit from this.**

* * *

I watch him as he pads away into the forest. I know in my heart he will never forgive me, but I cannot give up. I know I will never change his mind, but I have to try.

I almost wish those three kits had never been born. Almost. I still love them as much as I would if I was their mother.

I've lost everything. My mate, my friends, my almost kits, and my happiness. The only thing I have left is my duty to ThunderClan.

But my suffering cannot compare to Leafpool's. She has lost far more than me. I do not envy her.

I sit on the edge of a cliff. Thinking. Thinking about how I can go on. On without him.

How have I lasted this long without him? Obviously I haven't. My heart hurts every time I look at him. Every time he speaks. Every single time.

He hated me. Still hates me.

I stand now. I can feel the wind tug at my fur, pushing me backwards. But I can't go back, no, I must go forwards. Thats what I tell myself as I take a step.

I feel light as air, then a sharp tug on my tail. Someone is pulling me backwards!

I whip around when I am safely back on the edge, and see the glint of his amber eyes before he pads back into the forest.

I sit there again, wondering. Why? Why would he save me? He hates me, no doubt about that. But he obviously doesn't hate me enough to want me dead. Maybe he doesn't hate me?

I shake my head to clear it. No, that's too much to hope for.

As I pad back into the camp, I attempt to catch his eye, but he ignores me. Like usual.

Leafpool gives me a questioning look as I pass her. She always knows when something's wrong.

I decide not to tell her. She would never let me out of her sight if I did. At least one cat still loves me.

Love. I think about love, and a searing pain shoots through my chest, taking the breath out of me. It hurts.

Love hurts.

* * *

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised, the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Warriors . . . not.**

* * *

I watch her as she sits there, on the edge. After what seems like seasons she rises to her paws but doesn't turn. I watch, almost in slow motion as she takes a step forwards.

"No!" I whisper as she steps. Before I know what I'm doing, I lunge forward and grab her tail. I pull her backwards, as gently as possible, and when she is safe I pad back into the forest, saying nothing. I can feel her eyes watch me as I pad away.

I couldn't scarcely belive she would do that. I couldn't belive Squirrelflight of all cats would do something like that. Then again, I had believed that Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze were my kits, so I guess anything was possible.

But why had I saved her? Did I still love her? No, I can't. She doesn't deserve it! I thought angrily. She didn't trust me, she doesn't derseve a mate!

I let out a low growl. But then why did you save her? A small voice in my head whispers. I saved her because... becuase...

I shook my head, I couldn't think of a good answer! Just admit it to yourself! You still love her. The voice said in a mocking tone.

Shut up! I thought to the voice. Then I shook my head to clear it. Voices in my head? I'm going crazy!

I pad back to camp and pick up a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. I slowly chew the mouse, watching. Waiting.

When she walks in, she tries to catch my eye, but I ignore her. Just becuase I saved her, doesn't mean I love her.

Or do I?

* * *

**I love reviews . . . they help me update :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, okay. I know it's late, but I was busy! (Lame excuse is lame.) Sorry.**

**Hawkpath -Thanks for the review! I'd answer, but that would give away some spoilers. :P**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

She does not deserve my love. She does not deserve my love. This is what I tell myself when I think about her.

I have conflicting emotions when I think of her. Sadness, anger, hate, betrayal, and- no. She does not derserve my love. I repeat this again.

I watch as she settles down into her nest. A sudden pang of regret hits me. I remember when we kept our nests side by side, sharing our warmth.

Stop, I tell myself. Don't do this. You don't love her. You can't love her. She betrayed me. I gave her everything! My heart, my faith, my hope, and she threw it away like a half eaten piece of prey!

I push away the guilt I feel when she looks at me. She looks at me with such sorrow I'm almost betrayed into pity.

But I'm not . I won't fall for that twice. I give her my coldest look, and she flinches. I almost feel guilty. Almost.

Then I close my eyes, and sleep covers me like a blanket.

~Break~

I know he hates me. But he saved me. He hates me, but he saved me.

Why? I ask again. I can't think of an answer. Why? This time I demand an answer from myself.

Well losing warriors won't help the Clan, so that's probably why. The answer disappoints me, but I guess there really was no point in getting my hopes up.

I pad into the warriors den. It's empty. Exept for Brambleclaw, who isn't asleep. I feel his warm amber gaze on me as I settle down into my nest.

I wonder if he has ever missed me. I wonder if he feels something other than hate for me. Probably not.

I look at him before I close my eyes, and I cannot help the sorrow that creeps into my eyes. He returns my gaze with a look of pure hatred, and I flinch. He puts his head back on his paws, and closes his eyes.

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...

* * *

**Reviews are welcome . . . **


	6. Chapter 6

**Updating, again.**

**Disclaimer: If I own any of this, my mother is a pickle.**

* * *

I am watching her again. This time though, I am powerless to help as the fox stalks up to her. I cannot call out to warn her, or try to distract the fox. She doesn't see it until it's too late. She screeches as it claws her, and I attempt to go to her, but an invisible weight pins me down. I close my eyes, but that doesn't keep me from hearing her whimpers as she bleeds to death.

I open my eyes as a paw prods me in the side.

"Are you ok Brambleclaw? You were twitching in your sleep." Brackenfur mewes, curiousity lighting his gaze.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream." I say. It's the half truth. I'm not fine, but it was a bad dream.

The memory of Squirrelflight's screech follows me as I patrol, as I hunt, even while I'm eating. I cannot think of anything else.

It's not because I love her, it's because I wouldn't want any of my Clanmates to be torn apart by a fox. No matter what has happened between us, she will always be my Clanmate. I don't love her though. I will never love her.

Then why does still take up all of your thoughts? The nagging voice in the back of my head says. I shake my head to clear it. She does not take up all of my thoughts!

Then I sigh. Okay, fine. She does. So what? It doesn't matter. But I'm lying to myself again. I know it matters. I know that if I wanted to be mates with her again, she would agree. She's made that clear. But I can't forgive her. She doesn't derserve it.

But she does deserve to be heard out, so I will hear her out.

* * *

**These chapters just get shorter and shorter, don't they? I apologize for my past writing length. :P **

**Reviews are amazing, FYI.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, I'm actually updating on time! (See? I promised I would!)**

**hollystripe -Here you go!**

**XxDarkclawxX -Thanks, I did too. (Well, obviously xD)**

* * *

Trust has always been a big issue for me. when I was born, every single cat belived I would turn out just like my father. Well, everyone but my mother, Goldenflower.

I know that even Firestar didn't trust me at first. I remember him looking at me when I was just a kit, worry sharp in his eyes. I thought he of all cats, wouldn't judge me, becuase he knew what it was like to be different, because of his kittypet roots.

But no, he was still suspicious. I still think he asked Bluestar to make me his apprentice becuase he wanted to make sure I didn't turn out like Tigerstar. I don't think I would've, because though I had ambition, it was to be the best warrior I could be, not to rule the forest.

As I said before, trust has always been my biggest issue. When Squirrelflight and I became mates, I thought she would know not to betray my trust.

Obviously, she didn't. Obviously she didn't care how I felt, she didn't care about lying to me.

I wonder if she regrets not telling me. I wonder if I will regret hearing her out.

I wait until she's finished eating, and when she glances at me this morning, I hold her gaze. Then, after what seems like moons, I motion with my tail for her to follow me. She looks perplexed at first, but then her eyes light up, and she follows me out of camp.

When we are serveral fox lengths into the forest, I clear my throat and say, "I've decided to hear you out, though It's probably more than you deserve." I mutter the last part under my breath.

"I only did it becuase I didn't want you to get hurt." She murmurs.

I snort. "Squirrelflight, you hurt me more by not telling me! You know trust is a big thing for me!"

She blinks, but says nothing.

"You were the one cat I thought I could trust, could tell anything, but I guess I was wrong." I say, my voice icy.

"But if I had told you, you probably would have lost your position as deputy!" She shoots back.

"Do you really think I hold being deputy over love? Over trust? Over the truth? Do you really think I'm that cold?" I hiss, my fur fluffing up.

"Wouldn't you do the same for Tawnypelt?" She asks, her voice strangely calm.

"Of course!" I exclaim, "but I would make sure she tells Rowanclaw, so he doesn't feel betrayed!"

She lets out a long, shaky sigh. "I guess it wouldn't help to say sorry, now would it?"

I turn, and begin to pad away. "Squirrelflight, if you really were sorry, you would've told me in the first place." I mew as I pad back into the dark, cold forest, my heart still torn in two.

* * *

**That was longer, right? **

**Reviews = love ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! This is the real ABB, (the person who's been updating is my brother) I've been on vacation for a little bit. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Milltail -Well, now you can stop looking forwards to it, and actually read it! (Then look forwards to chapter 9 XD)**

**Disclaimer: YES I OWN WARRIORS. TOTALLY. I DO. NOT KIDDING. NO LIES- oh, who am I kidding, I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

I watched him as he pads away into the damp, dark forest. I take a step forward to follow him, to try to ease the searing pain in my chest, but then I stop. He won't listen to me anymore.

He gave me a chance, and I blew it! That was my only chance, and I messed it up! I might've been able to win him back, or at least get him to stop hating me, and I quarrled with him! I feel like a failure, and I should. I completely failed.

"Squirrelflight, are you ok?" Sandstorm's voice takes me by surprise. I then realize that my neck fur is all fluffed up, and I've been digging my claws into the soft soil.

"Ummm, yes, I'm fine." I quickly mew, sheathing my claws and flattening my fur. Then I hurry away before my mother could ask me any difficult questions.

As I sprint through the forest, I imagine that Brambleclaw is beside me, keeping pace with me. I remember the times we would run through the forest, not a care in the world.

I screech as something claws at my back, scratching and bowling me over at the same time.

"What are you doing on ShadowClan land?" A voice hisses, and I reconize the mew of Rowanclaw.

"I-I didn't know I'd crossed the border." I say, throwing him off and getting to my paws.

"Don't ThunderClan cats know how to smell?" He says, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, I just-" I break off as a new voice inturrupts me

"Squirrelflight just crossed the border by accident, and she won't do it again." Brambleclaw says, an edge to his voice.

I nod my head vigorously. "Yea, I hadn't realized I had crossed the border and-"

"...And now you're leaving, right?" Rowanclaw growls.

Brambleclaw answers for me, "of course." He mews, beckoning me with his tail. When we are well away from the border, he turns on me, burning me with his sharp amber gaze.

"I-I'm sorry-" I start.

"What was that for? Are you completely mouse-brained? The last thing we need right now is a battle with ShadowClan!" He hisses.

I look down at my paws, silently seething. He's scolding me like a wayward apprentice! I think angrily. So? You were behaving like an apprentice! What kind of warrior forgets to check where the scent marks are?

"...You should be more careful!" Brambleclaw finishes, anger, and, is that worry flashing in his eyes? But I don't ponder this, instead I watch the muscular tabby stalk back into the forest, his tail-tip twitching in annoyance.

I tear at the grass with my claws, throwing up dirt all around me.

Why does love have to be so complicated?

* * *

**I _knew_ these chapters were getting longer! **

**Reviews make me update faster . . . **

**The blue button is calling you, all you have to do is click it. (And type up a review. And click Submit Feedback/Review)**

**Please? ;) **

**You know you want too.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! I almost forgot to update today. :P My bad.**

**LeafpoolandCrowfeather4ever - I fixed that, sorry. Well, that's your choice. Thanks for telling me about the chapter mix-up.**

**XxDarkclawxX - Don't worry about Squirrelly, she'll be okay.**

**Sirens in the water - *Winks* Maybe, maybe not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, not profit, blah blah blah.**

* * *

My tail-tip twitches as I pad out away from her. From annoyance, or worry, I can't tell. I'm hoping annoyance, but I have a feeling it's worry.

Why am I worrying about her if I don't love her? I know the answer. I know why I worry about her. I also know that I don't want to admit it. I don't want to admit that I love her. I don't, so I won't. I won't admit it to even myself.

I won't admit it because it isn't true. It isn't. I do not love Squirrelflight.

But I have to stop lying to myself. I do love her. Deep down, I know this. I've known it for a long time. I just chose to ignore it. Now I can't ignore it. I can't ignore the tugging in my heart, my paws, for any longer. But how can I love her after what she's done? I must be crazy.

I have half a mind to run to her and tell her I forgive her. But she doesn't deserve forgiveness now, and she never will. I'm mentally torn in two. If I follow my heart, I will forgive her, and if I follow my head, I won't. So what do I do? Forgive and forget, or carry on ignoring her? I've already learned that your heart can lead you into dark places, but I've never followed my head and be lead astray.

I decide to follow my head. It sends a searing pain through my heart, but I'm not going to change my decision. The pain in my heart gets stronger, stronger until I think it will burst;

and then all goes black and the world fades away to nothing.

* * *

***Wince* That was short. Sorry. XP**

**Nice reviews = 33 Flames = 33**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me+ ow = Meow. So if I'm in pain, and I say "ow," then I am essentially meowing. Cool.**

**Sirens in the water - Yes! Thank you, when I put this up on the official forums, no one commented on it so I wasn't sure if it was obvious or not. :P**

**Milltail - *Grins***

**XxDarkclawxX - If I were him, I'd always follow my heart to make the readers happy.**

**VitanixKopa - I'm not a Disney lover, (though their themeparks are AMAZING) but yes, that fits. Oh my gosh. I can! Perfect. You should write something for him, using that. Are you songwriter, by any chance?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, any of it's characters, I only own the words I've typed. And the adorable chihuahua who's sitting on my lap ;)**

* * *

Where did Brambleclaw go? I wonder. I hadn't seen him since sunhigh, when he had scolded me for crossing the border. Now it was nearly sunset.

"Do you know where Brambleclaw is?" Leafpool said, echoing my thoughts.

"No, I have no idea where he is." I say, worry plain in my voice. Has he just gone off alone to think? Or did something happen to him? I shake my head to clear it. No, he probably just went hunting or something. Just to check, I pad over to Firestar.

"Have you seen Brambleclaw?" She asked her father.

"No, I don't know where he's gone." Firestar meowed. "Maybe he's just gone-" he was cut off by the sound of rushed pawsteps, and worried mews.

"What happened?" Jayfeather asked, emerging from the medicine cat's den, his ears

In responce, Cloudtail, who had been on a hunting patrol, dropped the body he had been carrying. "We found Brambleclaw."

~Break~

Pain. Pain is everywhere. My head, my heart, my paws, everywhere. I have never been in so much pain. Never have I felt the agony I feel now.

I try to run, to escape the pain, but I seem to be trapped. Oh, isn't this just great! I'm trapped, and I just happen to be trapped in a very painful place! I attempt to lash my tail, but it just causes more - what a surprise - pain.

"Hello." Says a mysterious voice.

"W-Who's there?" I call out, surprised to find out that I can speak, although my voice is laced with agony.

"You don't reconize the voice of your half-brother?"

I let out a hiss. "Hawkfrost! I thought I'd seen the last of you when I-"

"Killed me? Yes Brambleclaw, me too. But then I figured out a way to vist you in your dreams." Hawkfrost says, his voice soft but menacing.

"Why are you here?" I growl.

"Oh dear brother, don't you know I still have a score to settle with you?" He mews, stalking up to me. "This won't hurt a tiny bit. It'll hurt a lot." He says, raising his paw and unsheathing his claws.

I close my eyes and wait for the pain, but it doesn't come. I blink open my eyes just for a second, and wish I hadn't. He stands over me, and slams his paw down.

Then his claws pierce into my eyes, and I let out a screech.

~Break~

A screech wakes me. Brambleclaw's screech.

I'm up on my paws in a second, racing towards the medicine den. I burst through the barrier of brambles to find Brambleclaw writhing in what seems to be pain. Jayfeather is standing over him, rapidly plastering cobwebs onto his eyes.

"Squirrelflight, grab some moss and soak it in the pool." He says as I enter, not looking up.

I nod and hurry over to the moss, grabing it in my jaws. I soak it in the water, and bring it over to Jayfeather.

"Squeeze the water into his eyes." He instructs.

We work until sunrise, and when Jayfeather finally says I can go, I pad over to the warrior's den and literally fall into my nest.

My last thought before I fade into sleep is: I hope Brambleclaw is ok.

* * *

**It's longer! Yay! I have a feeling you're going to adore the next chapter, though I won't spoiler it for you now.**

**Reviews help updates, remember this children. (And adults, and teenagers, and the elderly.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, my pretties! I'm baaaack!**

**Milltail - *Facepalm* I forgot to add preteens, and (ironically) I'm a preteen. The stupidity I feel right now is overwhelming.**

**Stunningfire - No promises. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Warriors. If I owned Warriors, Spottedbeef would never have existed. She wouldn't even be mentioned, let alone have a 'relationship' with Firestar.**

* * *

He has no idea that I'm here! I think gleefully. "Hello." I say, making my voice low and cold.

"W-Who's there?" He calls out, making me twitch my whiskers with annoyance. Mouse-brained idi0t! He can't even reconize my voice!

"You don't reconize the voice of your half-brother?"

He lets out a hiss. "Hawkfrost! I thought I'd seen the last of you when I-"

"Killed me?" I inturupt, secretly seething. Luck was on his side that day, nothing else. "Yes Brambleclaw, me too. But then I figured out a way to visit you in your dreams." I say, my mew menacing.

"Why are you here?" He asks.

"Oh dear brother, don't you know I still have a score to settle with you?" I say, stalking up to him and unsheathing my claws.

He closes his eyes, and I almost strike, but I wait until he opens them again before I sink my claws into his eyes.

I purr with satisfaction as my brother screeches. Oh how long I've waited for this moment! I bend down to give the killing bite, but his shape wavers, and then disappears before I can do so.

Fox-dung! I think furiously, scraping my claws on the cool rock beneath me. I'll get him next time... I pause, adding, if there is a next time.

When I wake up, I let out a loud moan of pain. My eyes sting, and for a moment I forget why.

~Break~

Then I remember.

Hawkfrost. I hate him. I remember when Squirrelflight used to tell me how untrustworthy he was, and I would defend him. Squirrelflight... for some reason all of my memories have her in them.

I feel a pang of sadness, but I push it away. Then I lecture myself for feeling anything but hate for her.

She does not deserve my love. I think this over and over. Or does she? No. She does not deserve my love.

I must remember this. She lied to me for seasons upon seasons! I. Cannot. Love. Her. I can't love her, but I do. I can't help it. I love her.

Stop! I think to myself. You have to stop this! You can't love her!

It's true. I can't love her. Ever.

No matter how much I want to.

* * *

**Sorry, I lied. (References, anyone?) It's the next chapter that you'll like. Me likes inflicting torture on people I love. (Like Jayfeather. Oh. My. Gosh. Don't even get me started on Jaydeaths. 33)**

**Reviews are always appreciated, you know. *Suggestive wink* (NOT IN THAT WAY YOU SIKOS!) (More references, anyone? ;) )**


	12. Chapter 12

***Waves* Did you know that your chances of dying on the way to go pick up your winnings from a lottery ticket are greater than the chances of you actually winning the lottery? (Assuming you won the jackpot)**

**Sirens in the water - B-But I love Bramble-wamble! ;_; (But for some odd reason, I love to torture the cats I like.)**

**FlowerFur - I . . . tolerate Crowfeather. I can't help but feel some sympathy for him though. I mean, you're sent to go on a journey with 5 different cats that you've never really spoken to, you fall in love with one of them, and then she dies. You fall in love again, but with a medicine cat _from another Clan,_ and are left brokenhearted. Again. Then you find out that medicine cat had your kits, your Clan doesn't trust you, and your whole world seems to be falling down around you. On top of it all, your son wants to kill you. (Great life huh?) I don't like him, but I get why he's so grouchy. This is a very long reply. Oh yes, and I'm updating every day.**

**Stunningfire - She was a sue. A pretty sue. An annoying, stupid, love triangle-causing sue. XD Hawky is hot. No, shmexy. Bramle-wamble's better though.**

* * *

Have you ever wanted to love someone, but can't? Has there ever been a barrier between you, and your lover? If not, I envy you. If so, then you understand what I'm feeling right now.

I'm torn. Torn in two. I'm torn between forgiving her, and becoming mates again, and not forgiving her, and not becoming mates.

But before I decide that, I have to get out of this nightmare.

Did I forget to tell you about the fox that's staring me in the eyes right now? Oh, sorry. Well, there is a fox staring at me right now.

But then she's there. She's there, yowling a challenge from behind the fox. Time slows down as the fox turns and stalks up to her. I am frozen to the spot. I can't move, can't call out to her, nothing.

I am powerless as it backs her into a tree, it's snapping jaws making her inch backwards, ears flattened. She tries to duck, but it picks her up by the scruff and shakes her violently. Then it throws her towards me.

For a moment, I think she's dead, but then she lets out a moan. The fox seems to be taunting me, because it nudges her over to me. I can't even growl in frustration!

The fox slowly bends down, and thankfully I'm able to squeeze my eyes shut I so I don't have to watch.

But that doesn't stop me from hearing her screech as the fox bites her neck.

I blink open my eyes, and an intense pain shoots through them. It feels like someone scrached them with their claws. Oh wait, someone did. When I look up, she's standing over me. Oh great...

"B-Brambleclaw?" She asks, her voice quivering.

Just as I'm about to reply, Jayfeather shoves her out of the way. "Move!" He snaps. He trickles some herb juice into my eyes, and I sigh in relief. "Keep your eyes closed," he advises, "then they won't hurt as much."

"Will they get better?" I ask, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"They might," Jayfeaher answers after a moment's pause. "But they might not. It's hard to tell if infection set in, and until I know that, I don't know whether they'll get better or not." Then he pads out of the den, leaving me and her alone.

Well, and Briarlight, but she's curled up in her nest. I can hear her steady breathing.

Squirrelflight sits down beside me, and I keep still. Then she tentatively reaches over with her tail, and rests it on my shoulders. I stiffen, but don't shake it off.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, she begins to curl up beside me. At first I think of moving away, but I decide to let her. It's nice, lying beside her again.

I reach over with my tail, and lay it over her flank, and she lets out a quiet purr.

"I-" I start, but I'm not ready to say it yet. I just can't break my promise yet.

"You what?" She asks.

"I-I love you, Squirrelflight." I say instead. I'm not ready to tell her I forgive her though. I promised myself that first day, I promised.

I can't forgive her, but I can love her. I can heal my heart.

Just not completely.

* * *

**I told you guys you would like this chapter! I guess I was tired of the angst-y stuff, (I have no idea why, I love writing angst XP) so I decided upon . . . this. Whatever it was.**

**Celebrate by reviewing! Share your joy (or horror) with the world!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again! Here's the next chapter; thanks for all the great reviews!**

**Sirens in the water - _A Beautiful Beast_ likes this.**

**Hawkpath - That's fine! Nope, don't you worry. B-But it is kinda funy . . . XD**

**XxDarkclawxX - *Claps* Joy to the world!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS! Duh.**

* * *

"I-I love you Squirrelflight," he murmurs.

He loves me! He truely loves me! He told me so himself, so it must be true. Unless this is some kind of sick joke. No, he wouldn't do that, he isn't cruel.

I feel like I could run all the way to the mountains and back, I feel like I could fly, I feel like I could do anything, as long as he is beside me. I feel like bouncing up and down right now, but I'm not a kit.

"I love you too." I mew, purring and his back with my tail. He purrs back, twining his tail with mine.

I'm about to ask if he forgives me, but I stop myself. Asking that could lead to a very awkward moment, and I personaly don't enjoy awkward moments. Still, I wonder what would happen if I asked.

"I should be going out on a patrol," I mew.

"Okay, see you later then?" He asks.

"Sure," I purr. Then I pad out of the medicine cats den and out into the bright, sunny, clearing.

"Squirrelflight! Come join our hunting patrol!" Thornclaw calls, waving me over with his tail. I pad over and nod a quick greeting to everyone.

We pad out into the forest. "We" are made up of me, Thornclaw, Berrynose, and Poppyfrost. Poppyfrost and Berrynose walk beside eachother, stepping in unison, tails twined. I hope me and Brambleclaw can walk like that again.

No, I know me and Brambleclaw can walk like that again. We will walk like that again. The very thought of it makes me let out a quiet purr.

"What's up with you today? You look like you just found the cure for Mousefur's grumpiness!" Thornclaw mews, startling me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh, it's nothing." I quickly lie, but I can see he doesn't belive me.

"You can tell me Squirrelflight, I know something's up." Thornclaw mews, narrowing his eyes.

I give him my most innocent look and mumble, "honestly, it's nothing."

Thornclaw snorts, and opens his jaws to say something, but he must have spotted some prey, because he drops into the hunters crouch. I watch him for a moment, and then I spot what he's stalking. I see a mouse nibbling on a seed at the foot of a old oak tree, oblivious to the fact that Thornclaw is hunting it.

A screech echoes through the forest, and the mouse sprints away, Thornclaw racing after it. I think about following him, but I'm too curious about the screech. It didn't sound like a screech of pain, but it didn't sound like triumph either.

"Fox!"

* * *

**That was a terrible cliffhanger. XD**

**Reviews are awesomesause! (Remember that kiddies, it'll help you when you're an old granny/grandpa)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm baaack! Later update today, sorry about that. Unlike some people, I'm on at different times during the day.**

**Hawkpath: Maybe, maybe not. Nope. Jayfeather can be all alone on that one.**

**Sirens in the water - *Gasps* Oh no! WE'RE DOOMED! DOOMED I TELL YOU!**

* * *

I blink my eyes open when I hear a screech, but it sounds eeire, like it was from something other than a cat.

Fox!

I attempt to get up, but I'm drowsy from the poppy seeds Jayfeather gave me, and I crumple back onto the moss that makes my nest. I wait, gather some strength, and try again. This time I make it to a sitting position.

The world looks... strange. Like I'm standing on my head or something. Ugh, and I'm so tired. But I have to know if anyone is hurt, or if something happened to Squirreflight.

A pang of pain hits me it the chest, almost making me fall over. I struggle to my paws, and slowly stagger out of the den.

I've barely gotten a tail-length out before Jayfeather pads over to me.

"What are you doing? I didn't tell you that you could go out! In! In!" He hissed, ushering me inside. "Briarlight, make sure he stays." He mewed, giving me a glare. It's a bit creepy how he looks at you, though he's blind. It's like he can see straight through your soul, or read your mind.

"I'll stay." I mutter, and settle into my nest almost gratefully. "Can you at least tell me what happens?"

Jayfeather nods grimly, "as soon as I hear anything, I'll tell you." He mews, an undercurrent of worry edging his voice. Then he pads out of the den, and I put my tail over my nose, falling into a restless sleep.

It's the dream again. I may know exactly what's going to happen, but it doesn't make it any less painful.

The fox closes in on her, and bends down to give the fatal bite. She looks at me, her eyes begging me to save her.

"Please," she whispers, and I strain to answer her, but to no avail. Then her expression changes to one of pure hatred, and I instantly feel guilt like I never have before. And that's saying a lot, considering all the other looks she's given me.

Squirrelflight, I'm sorry, I wish I could save you... I think, wishing I could tell her that. But then the dream fades, and her along with it. The only thing that doesn't fade, is the memory of that look she gave me.

At least she doesn't share my dreams. Right?

A few days later, Jayfeather tells me that I can go out of camp. He tells, no, lectures me on the importance that I don't overexert myself. To be honest, I think he only let me go because I was complaining so much it drove him crazy. Though, that's not hard to do.

Anyways, it's great to finally get out of camp. I felt like such a burden, sitting in the medicine den, not doing anything useful.

I spot a blackbird, pulling a worm out of the ground. I drop into the hunter's crouch, and slowly creep up on it. I slither across the ground, not making a sound. When I'm close enough, I freeze for a moment, and pounce, snapping it's neck with a quick bite.

I can't help remembering how her neck made the same sound when the fox snapped it, and how I couldn't help her.

* * *

**I've named all of the chapters. Here's a list of names. Since I'm lazy, (and the names are long and won't fit in the naming thingy) I'll just post the names at the top of the chapter XD**

**Chapter 1 -A truth, a lie, and a betrayal.**

**Chapter 2 -Never forgive, never forget.**

**Chapter 3 -Leap.**

**Chapter 4 -Do I really love you?**

**Chapter 5 -I'm sorry**

**Chapter 6 -Dream**

**Chapter 7 -Trust. It can make you, or break you.**

**Chapter 8 -Love is complicated, really complicated.**

**Chapter 9 -With love, comes pain. With pain, comes love. (Right?)**

**Chapter 10 -Revenge will be sweet**

**Chapter 11 -Different types of pain. Both hurt, both heal. (Or do they?)**

**Chapter 12 -Healing the heart.**

**Chapter 13 -Loved, but not forgiven. **

**And finally,**

**Chapter 14 -Foxes, birds, and death. **

**(I'd give you the rest of the titles, but I think you guys are smart enough to find spoilers in them. In case you're curious, my favourite title is chapter 16's. I'll tell you why when we get there.)**

**Reviews are loved.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for not updating, but I have a good reason. (Not excuse, _a reason._) My stupid interent decided to fail yesterday, and I couldn't figure out the problem. I fixed it though. (Well, duh. -_-)**

**Hawpath -But sadly, he doesn't know that. Other cats: WTDF? They're attacking?**

**Sirens in the water - You'll see ;)**

**Flowerfur - It's okay. I hate Lionblaze, but love LionXCinder. Yay!**

** XxDakrclawxX - Here you go!**

**Chapter 14: What happens now?**

* * *

This morning, when I wake, I quickly pad towards the thorn barrier. But Brambleclaw is already there, mewing something to Dustpelt, who was guarding the entrance. Not wanting to be seen, I sneak out the dirtplace tunnel.

I feel guilty as I slither out into the forest. It's not just from sneaking around, it's from something else. Something... dangerous, like I'm hurting someone by sneaking out.

Maybe I am.

I ignore the uneasy feeling as I pad slowly through the forest. I needed to go out alone today, I needed some time to think. It's great that Brambleclaw forgives- no, loves me.

But what will happen when the Clan finds out? I remember Jayfeather looking -which is a bit creepy, considering he's blind- at Brambleclaw through slitted eyes. I'm guessing that he knows that Brambleclaw loves me. It's weird, he seems to know everything before someone tells him.

Anyways, what would happen? Would Brambleclaw be shunned? Would someone hurt him? I don't think so, but I thought Ashfur was a good cat, and he proved me wrong. I think everything would be ok, but I just don't want to take chances! I took a chance before, and look at how that turned out.

I shake my head to clear it; I don't need all these negative thoughts. I decide to hunt.

I wander around for a bit, and spot a mouse at the roots of a beech tree. I drop into the hunting crouch, and slowly, ever so slowly, creep up on it.

Snap! A twig snaps behind me. I spin around, and I'm staring into the narrowed eyes of a russet fox.

The fox slashes at my muzzle, and I let out an ear-splitting screech.

:Break:

I'm eating a mouse when I hear it. Her screech. I run, not bothering to tell the numerous cats that surround me where I am going.

I sprint out into the forest, and follow the echoes of her screech, ignoring the roots the trip me at every turn, the brambles that tear at my fur. All I know is that I have to get to her, to save her.

I can't lose her again, I just can't.

* * *

**Now, I usually would post another chapter right after this, but I like suspense. If you don't _too bad for you!_*****Giggle***

**Reviews are awesome, you know.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Here's my favourite chapter. See if you can guess why. (If you guess correctly, I'll give you a virtual cookie!)**

**Hawkpath - We're doomed! Ahhh!**

**Stunningfire - When I wrote this (a while ago :P) I could never write much at one time. Now though, I write TONS. XD Thanks! **

**Sirens in the water - He's finally coming to terms with his feeling for Squirrely. (Squirrelly?)**

**FlowerFur - He's so slow. XP LionXCinder FTW****!**

**By the way, this chapter is named as: A dream come true.**

* * *

I am sprinting faster than I ever have in my entire life. The sheer speed takes the breath out of me, but I gasp in more.

I ignore the countless roots that trip me, the brambles that take out chunks of my fur. The only thought I have is to save her. I can't let anything happen to her, not now.

I reach a small clearing, and I freeze. It's my dream. My nightmare.

The fox has Squirrelflight backed up against a tree, it's snapping jaws just tail-lengths from her muzzle. She's hissing, but it's obvious that she's frightened out of her fur.

She glances around, looking for someone, or maybe an exit, and she locks eyes with me.

"Brambleclaw! Help m-" she's cut off by the fox, who slashes at her muzzle with it's claws, and she lets out a screech. Blood stains her muzzle, and she crumples to the earth.

Time seems to slow down as the fox bends to give the killing bite. This is it. My nightmare. But this time, it's real. But if it's real, I can move, right?

I pounce, but I can already see that I can't stop the fox.

I can intercept it though.

I fly through the air, towards the fox. I'm just mouse-lengths away when I shut my eyes and wonder, will StarClan accept me? Or will they reject me, for being so unfair to Squirrelflight? But I don't get much time to ponder this, because the fox's jaws close around my neck, snapping it.

I feel the intense pain, and hear the sharp crack of a bone snapping. Squirrelflight lets out a shriek, and furiously begins to claw at the fox. The fox, surprised at the level of hostility, runs away.

Black spots begin to appear at the edge of my vision. I gasp for breath, and can tell that I have a limited number left.

"Squirrel... flight" I manage to choke out.

"Shhh! I'm going to get Jayfeather, and he'll fix you up and everything will be ok, I promise! Just hold on and I-" She rambles, but I can tell she doesn't mean it. She knowns I'm going to die.

"Stop... it. You know... that... I'm going to..." I gasp, struggling to get the words out.

She burries her face in my fur. "I'm sorry, for everything."

"It's ok... I for-" I choke, and I can hear StarClan calling me. But I need to say it. "Squirrelflight... I forgive..." I take one last gasp, "you." I finish, and feel peace at last. I can finally go to StarClan in peace, without regrets.

"Don't leave me!" She wails, and I can feel my life slipping away, like water flowing downstream. I catch one last look at her, and then it's over.

_I love you, Squirrelflight._

* * *

**That's right.**

**I just killed Brambleclaw. Didn't see that coming, now did you? Did you think Squirrelflight was going to die? Tell me in the reviews! (That you will type in about 10 seconds. *coughhintcough*)**

**Stick around, there's one more chapter to come. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm glad you guys all liked the last chapter! ;) I know, you hate me. Go ahead, scream at me. **

**Sirens in the water - I know, I'm hopelessly in love (*giggle*) with Romeo and Juliet, so I decided . . . to do that.**

**Hawkpath - I know, I'm terrible.**

**DawnStarLight - Before: Loved • - - - - - - - - - Hated After: Loved - - - - - - - - - • Hated**

**FlowerFur - I know, I tried to keep that obvious. Though, with a twist. In answer to your question, _b__ecause it wasn't__ expected. _Actually, I'm ecstatic. :D**

**miss sunheart - Too late :P**

**Warriorsgirl1142 - I . . . Thank you. That means a lot, and for once, I'm at a loss for words. :) This was actually my first story. (after a 200-word one-shot on a random fansite.) I am currently writing a plethora of things, mainly one-shots, that I hope to post in the near future. (Yipee, lots of typing for me!) My adivce would be to just keep practicing, and reading. Reading (whether it be fanfiction or actual books) helps to expand your vocabulary (obvious, sorry) which in turn helps your writing. Actually, if you have an account here, I'd like to read some of your work, if you've posted any of it.**

**XxDarkclawxX - Not too many beings did, espcially not Brambleclaw.**

**This final chapter is named: Together at last**

* * *

I'm sitting here, on the edge. Again. How many times have I sat here, and just wondered? This time is different though.

This time, I'm not wishing things could be different. Actually, if I could go back in time, I wouldn't change a thing. I wouldn't tell Brambleclaw about the kits, wouldn't ask for forgiveness.

Why? Because all life must suffer to know joy. Everyone has hard times, so why should I change my life to make it eaisier? I shouldn't. I couldn't, anyways.

Right now, I'm just wondering what to do. I miss him, his warm amber eyes, his dark tabby pelt. Twenty seasons later, I can still remember the way his eyes would glow when he purred, the way his scent would envelop me when we brushed pelts. I wonder, what would he say to me right now?

"I would tell you to stop dwelling in the past, and live in the present, you stupid furball!"

I let out a shriek of surprise and jump back, whipping my head from side to side, trying to find the voice.

"Over here."

I whip around, but see nothing. "Am I supposed to look for you?"

"No," His warm breath sounds near my ear. "I'm right here."

"I-" I start, but there's too much to say. It would take a lifetime and more to say it all.

"Shhh," he whispers, and wraps his tail over my shoulders. It feels cold but comforting, and I purr.

"I-I'm sorry." I mew, and look over at him. His fur is dappled with stars, and seems to shine.

"I know. You've told me many times, remember?"

I duck my head. He's refering to the times I've yowled it across the lake -before and after- he forgave me. Though afterwards, I wasn't asking for forgiveness for lying to him, I was asking if he forgave me for letting him die, instead of letting him let me die.

"You do remember that I forgave you, right?" He asks, and I see a spark of worry in his eyes.

"Stupid furball, I remember everything about you." I butt him with my head. "But why are you here?" I question, and he shuffles his paws.

"Besides just wanting to see you?" He asks sheepishly, and I roll my eyes.

"Yes! Hey, and why didn't you come to see me before if you could just visit whenever?" I mew.

"Well, I can't just visit whenever, believe it or not." He sighs, and I can see there's something he isn't telling me.

"Just say it Brambleclaw! You obviously didn't come to just chat with me." I exclaim, and he flicks my ear with his tail.

"I knew the old Squirrelflight was in there somewhere!" Then his voice takes on a serious note. "I'm here because StarClan needs you."

"Now?"

He rolls his eyes. "No, tomorrow." He turns his muzzle to the sky, "am I really mates with a mouse-brain?"

His words send a shiver up my spine. I'm his mate? I stifle a purr of happiness.

"So, are you ready?" He asks, and I twine my tail with his.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I reply, and we take a step in unison.

We step over the cliff, but instead of falling, we are walking on air! We pad on, tail twined, moving as one, until we reach the night sky.

We don't break stride until he stops and looks at me seriously, his amber eyes staring deep into my green ones.

"I love you Squirrelfight," he meows.

"I love you too," I whisper, and we end our journey the way we started it.

Together.

* * *

**Awwwwh! They deserve a happy ending, so I gave them one. Y'know how the last chapter was sad? Well, this one is happy! Yay! :D**

**Like? Dislike? Please, flame all you like. **

**This should call for some long speech about how I love all my regular reviewers and one-time reviews alike, and how I'm grateful about how you guys have made me a better author, but I can't really think of anything to write here. So I'll just tell you that I hope you liked this and I hope you guys will continue to read whatever else I decide to post here. **

**A writer forever and always,**

**-ABB**


End file.
